illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions
Who is your favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Minion? Lance Mikey Donny Raphael Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions aka TMNM is a TV Series. Splinter, a friend of Gru, who is a ninja sensei was mutated into a rat and 4 of Gru's Minions which are: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo. When Splinter first hanged out with the 4, they all got mutated. The Minions were still minions but they are different. The 4 minions were bigger and can speak human language already. They can also transform themselves into one-eyed or two-eyed minions. There is also a sweet and pretty girl minion which is April who was a mutant minion already, same form of the 4 which they also fight of because they all have crushes on her. Characters Splinter- Splinter is a friend of Gru. He is a ninja sensei. When he saw Gru's Minions, he saw the 4 practicing ninjamoves, he asked Gru if he could get them and make them true ninjas. Leonardo/Lance- Lance may be a quiet minion, but he is a good leader and seems to be the wisest and most mature. He wears a black ninja suit. He is very good at a variety of sword attacks. Donatello/Donny- Donny is a genius that creates gadgets for the team. He has a bo staff that has laser and lightning bolts. He also has a jar which he use in defense. He is the brain of the team. Michaelangelo/Mikey- Mikeangelo is a fun-loving minion that loves skating and pizza. His preferred weapon is the nunchuk. He is the fastest and most energetic of the 4. He makes the team happy whenever they are not. Raphael- Raphael is a tough, hot headed, impatient and mean minion. He is the strongest among the 4. He is very strong and big muscled. April- April is a minion which the 4 are fighting over of ecause they all have crush on her. She is a pretty and sweet minion. She seems to be a good friend to all 4. Robot Rat- The Robot Rat is the robot that Splinter uses in training. It was invented by Dr. Nefario, Splinter's friend. This was first controllable but Nefario made it a real robot so that it can do actions by Splinter telling it what to do. Rake Vic Crom Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Timothy! TBA Staff Crew Am Sy- Director, Founder, Composer Luis Gabriel- Director, Illustrator Matthew Raphael- Composer, Director Audric Chris- Illustrator, Director John De Villa - Composer Paul Reyes- Illustrator Kent Santos- Director Robbie Vega- Director, Composer Cast Richard Dela Cruz as Lance Michael Zorro as Mikey Victor Ortega as Donny Sean Martinez as Raphael Mark Sekhon as Splinter Mariel Miller as April Jeff Hilario as Pizza Boy Vincent Fajardo as Marius Mocker Kevin Garcia as Rake Rico Mendoza as Vic Manuel Pedro as Crom Steven Agregado as Xever Marquez Tyler Young as Chris Ford Carlo Alonso as Baxter Stockman Kristine Luna as Karai Jean Lee as Wooker Gerald Medina as Gobler Jonathan Lopez, Kiel Trajano, and Nick Cruz as the Kraang Paula Aquino as August Donald Ronaldo as Robot Rat Peter Lim as Leatherhead Clarenz Mesina as The Pulverizer Made in Manila, Philippines Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:TV Show Category:Show Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Super Revenger 98 Custom Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions